A tu Lado
by Zhena HiK
Summary: Un encuentro fortuito entre dos chicos que llevaban extrañándose por mucho tiempo. Un SasuNaru más a la lista. Advertidos. Lemmon y mucha miel.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de la serie no son míos, como es obvio, y tampoco pretendo lucrar con esta historia, tan solo es entretenimiento de fans, para fans.  
**Pareja:** Sasuke x Naruto.  
**Género:** One-shot. Lemmon. Romance.  
**Dedicado:** A una persona que acabo de conocer, pero me parece muy agradable y además increíblemente vive cerca de mi. Somos algo distintas niña, pero eso lo hace mas entretenido. _DraculaN666_

«**¤**« _**A**_ tū Ł**αd**ο »**¤**»

▫◊▫ ◦ ▫◊▫ ◦ ▫◊▫ ◦ ▫◊▫ ◦ ▫◊▫ ◦ ▫◊▫ ◦ ▫◊▫ ◦ ▫◊▫

–– ¿Por qué? – se preguntó cansadamente.

Sus pasos le habían llevado a ese lugar y no entendía el porque, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta hasta que el sonido de una enorme cascada le sacó de sus cavilaciones, trayéndole recuerdos de hacía tan solo un par de años atrás.

Jamás había sido del tipo que se detuviera a observar la naturaleza, tampoco era nostálgico o sensible, eso ya lo sabía y poco o nada le importaba, desde pequeño su carácter así se había forjado, ante las exigencias de su padre porque fuera mejor, y luego con la desgracia sucedida.

Misma que causó la persona que le había llevado a alejarse de todo lo que apenas comenzaba a significar algo en su existencia, todo por conseguir poder.

Una mueca de desagrado se dibujó en su rostro. Continuó con su caminata, ya estaba ahí, que más daba rememorar.

Detuvo su paso frente a un árbol, apenas y elevó con timidez su mano, sus dedos palparon la rasposa y dura corteza del tronco, pero sus ojos se mantenían fijos sobre lo que ahí se encontraba tallado, quizá con un kunai.

–– ¿Fuiste tú cierto? – preguntó al aire de manera tranquila.

–– Esperaba que algún día los vieses. – una segunda voz se le sumó al silencio que anteriormente le acompañaba.

Ni siquiera volteó, un imperceptible temblor le recorrió pero como buen ninja no dejó que el otro lo notase. ¿Cómo rayos se había distraído tanto para no sentir su llegada?. Se regañó mentalmente.

Un abrumante silencio se apoderó del momento, el ojinegro no deseaba voltear atrás, el pasado volvería a atormentarle. Ese pasado rubio que ahora se hallaba a su espalda.

–– ¿Por qué no me mataste en aquella ocasión? – cuestionó con la misma tranquilidad con que ya venía hablando.

Esperó un tiempo prudente, pero la contestación no llegó. Sasuke bajó la mano que tenía sobre el tronco del árbol, bajó también su cabeza y luego giró su cuerpo, topándose de lleno con la azul mirada del rubio.

Naruto sintió en ese momento un enorme deseo de estrecharlo, de abrazarle y de golpearlo también, reclamarle por haberlo abandonado a su suerte, ambos se habían vuelto casi dependientes uno del otro aunque no lo admitieran, habían logrado llenar el vacío que de diferentes formas reinó siempre en su niñez. Pero todo eso había terminado luego de la partida del moreno. Quien le dejó a su suerte una vez más.

–– No lo hice porque deseaba hacerlo cuando te volvieras más fuerte. – aclaró, tomó de su cintura la espada, comenzando a desenvainarla con extrema lentitud, la agitó una vez fuera de su funda, captando con ello la atenta mirada azul del rubio.

Naruto no se movió. Ni siquiera cuando sintió la ráfaga de viento ocasionada por el brusco movimiento de la hoja cortando el aire. Tan solo inclinó la cabeza a un lado, dejando el espacio de su cuello completamente desprotegido.

–– Entonces hazlo ahora. – retó seguro de sus palabras, la negra y profunda mirada del Uchiha se entrecerró ante tal osadía.

–– ¿Es acaso que no me crees capaz? – indagó. Su mano apretó el mango de la espada, tragó saliva y con la rapidez que ahora le caracterizaba la colocó en el cuello del rubio, dejando ver que en cualquier segundo que él así lo deseara, la cabeza del chico rodaría si es que no se defendía. Cosa que no parecía fuese a suceder.

La media sonrisa que se plasmó en los labios de Naruto, causó molestia en el moreno, quien aplicó más fuerza sobre la piel, aún sin rasgarla.

–– ¿Por qué me abandonaste? – las preguntas que Naruto hacía le inquietaban, puesto que le traían recuerdos.

–– Deja de preguntar estupideces. Me voy. – justo cuando iba a mover su espada, la mano de Naruto sujetándola le detuvo, intentó zafar el agarre pero al ver el rojo líquido manchar el filo de la espada abrió los ojos con sorpresa. Sin desearlo, había lastimado una vez más a _su_ rubio. –Suelta...

–– ¡Solo contesta! – gritó con desesperación. La mano de Naruto bajó, dio un par de pasos al frente, acercándose con ello a Sasuke, quien no retrocedió en lo más mínimo, tan solo observó el superficial corte que el filo realizó sobre el cuello del otro. Un hilillo de sangre corrió a través de la tostada piel.

–– Desde que me conociste sabías cual era mi propósito en la vida... – comenzó cerrando sus ojos, apretándolos ante el recuerdo de la persona que más odiaba. – Jamás te dejé. – espetó.

Fue como si en ese instante y ante esas simples palabras, el tiempo se hubiese detenido para ambos, Naruto terminó con la distancia, sus cuerpos sumamente juntos frente a frente, apenas y elevó una mano palpando la suave piel del moreno, quien tímido intentó apartarse, aunque no contaba con que el ojiazul le tomara de la barbilla con brusquedad, frenando cualquier movimiento antes pensado.

–– No sabes la falta que me has hecho este tiempo... – sin miedo alguno, se posesionó de los labios, que entreabiertos parecían ya esperarle. Un contacto delicado, sutil, no parecía exigir nada en realidad, tan solo mantenía unidos ambos pares de labios.

En su vida había sentido una sorpresa de ese tipo, quiso mover sus manos, deseó profundizar el nexo, pero nada de eso fue lo que hizo. Tan solo colocó una mano sobre el hombro ajeno alejando unos centímetros el rostro del rubio.

Los negros ojos se mantenían aún cerrados, no creía poder resistirse a la mirada azul, por lo que tan solo giró su cuerpo al tiempo en que enfundaba de nuevo la espada, caminando bosque adentro.

–– ¿Tanto miedo me tienes? – cuestionó la dulce y ahora exigente voz de Naruto.

Se jactaba de conocer tanto a su ex–compañero, que sabía se detendría con esa sencilla pregunta. No era cosa del otro mundo, mucho menos se había quebrado la cabeza pensando en como hacer para que no se fuera, dejándole una vez más y en el mismo lugar.

Conocer su personalidad era suficiente para ello.

Los pies de Sasuke se detuvieron, una de sus manos sobre el mango de la espada y la otra colgando a un costado, su mirada parecía perdida en el suelo.

–– Pensé que después de irte, se te quitaría lo cobarde. – prosiguió el rubio, sabía que por un lado estaba tentando su suerte, y vaya que si lo estaba haciendo, pero por otro lado, algo bueno podría salir de todo ello, y estaba dispuesto a correr el riesgo.

El rápido movimiento que hizo el pelinegro le llevó contra la corteza del árbol, su espalda fue golpeada contra este sin cuidado alguno, la furia se leía de inmediato en los negros y profundos ojos del Uchiha.

–– No te atrevas a juzgarme, tú nunca lo entenderás. – afirmaba hablando entre dientes, arrastrando con coraje cada palabra mencionada. – Sabes perfecto porque me fui, y no fue por temor a nada. –

–– Tú dices que fue por venganza, por restablecer tu clan, pero no es así. Abre los ojos y acepta que escapaste de tus sentimientos por cobarde… – las duras y frías palabras de Naruto le volvían loco, le estaban sacando de sus cabales y agotando la _nada _de paciencia que poseía.

Sasuke mantenía una mano apretando el cuello de Naruto de forma brusca, su otra mano permanecía sobre el árbol, ambos cuerpos en una intimidante cercanía.

–– No es verdad…

–– Si lo es. Temiste el no poder olvidar, el no saber controlar la extraña sensación que sentías. Lo sé perfectamente y no lo podrás negar. – hizo una pausa, apretando la extremidad que permanecía sobre su cuello. – No a mí que sentí lo mismo… – aclaró zafándose del fuerte agarre de un movimiento.

El cambio de posiciones fue tan veloz que ni el mismo Uchiha lo vio venir, solo sintió bajo su espalda el polvoriento suelo, sus ojos cerrados por inercia y un peso sobre él, justo a la altura de sus caderas. Las manos de Naruto detenían las de Sasuke a cada lado de la cabeza.

Poco era lo que al rubio le importaba el escozor en su mano, la cual se lastimó al detener la espada. Al menos en ese momento era minúscula atención al pequeño detalle.

–– Te amo. – el sonrojo no se hizo esperar en el rostro de ambos, tanto de Sasuke como del mismo Naruto que fue quien lo mencionó. El rubio se agachó hasta rozar con sus labios el oído del moreno, murmurando sobre este. – Y sé que tu también… pero me gustaría escucharlo de tus labios. – manifestó, deslizando la punta de su lengua por el contorno del oído.

Un estremecimiento le recorrió, zafó sus manos tomando de la ropa al rubio para jalarle hasta su rostro y comenzar a besarlo con frenesí. En ese momento todo se fue al diablo, su cordura, sus neuronas, su completo razonamiento, nada interesaba.

Su lengua delineaba los labios de Naruto en una muda petición por colarse entre ellos y poder saborear el interior de la húmeda cavidad. Por otro lado el rubio accedió, regresando la acción, su lengua exploraba con curiosidad la boca que siempre había deseado, pero que por miedo, jamás había intentado.

Sasuke mantenía sus manos en ambas mejillas del rubio, poco a poco fue descendiendo, palpando el cuello y siguiendo por el contorno de dicho cuerpo, la ropa era un estorbo y se disponía a retirarla, el recorrido de sus manos se detuvo en las ajenas caderas, regresando su andar hacia arriba llevándose con su acción lo que ahora le estorbaba.

–– Espera. – las manos del rubio se interpusieron cuando su parte superior de vestimenta estaba por ser retirada. El moreno le miró sin entender, un gesto entre curioso y gracioso se formó en aquel pálido y siempre inexpresivo rostro.

–– ¿Qué sucede? – cuestionó un tanto inseguro. ¿Es que el rubio podía haberse arrepentido?. La pregunta en su mente no duró por mucho tiempo, al ser contestada segundos después.

–– No te escuché decirlo. – fue la simple respuesta.

–– Decir que… – apenas e iba a replicar cuando entendió el mensaje. Sonrió de lado con prepotencia. – ¿No es mi beso una respuesta suficiente?

–– Sasuke… – el rubio habló como una juguetona advertencia para el moreno.

–– No seas cursi dobe. – regaño jalando la prenda por sobre la cabeza rubia, dejándola volar a algún mejor sitio en el suelo. Tomó los brazos de Naruto con fuerza y como si aplicara una llave se acomodó sobre el chico, dejando ahora al ojiazul sobre la tierra.

Cualquier palabra o réplica que tuviera en mente Naruto, fue callada por los urgentes labios de Sasuke, quien le mordía con lujuria, enredando y succionando las húmedas lenguas en un agradable y placentero juego entre dichos músculos.

El pecho del rubio era ahora, cínicamente recorrido por las curiosas manos del moreno, quien no se detenía, al contrario, acariciaba con mayor ímpetu al notar como Naruto mordía su labio inferior con el afán de no gemir. Se agachó besándole de nueva cuenta, dejando un rastro de besos desde su boca hasta el oído, en el cual introdujo su lengua, bajando un poco más hasta llegar a la parte afectada del cuello, la cual había sido producto de su propia espada. Sacó su lengua y como si de un canino se tratara, lamió toda la parte, provocando un delicioso ardor en el rubio, quien se removió bajo su cuerpo.

–– Uchiha–teme. – la sonrisa en el aludido creció ante el tono de voz que al parecer intentó sonar como molesta, pero un gemido se escapo al mismo tiempo, logrando que pareciese toda una invitación a continuar con lo que hacía.

–– ¿A que viene esa formalidad? – preguntó al escuchar su apellido. Aunque su camino no detuvo.

Llegando a uno de los pezones, al cual rodeo con sus labios jugueteando.

La espalda arqueada era no mas que una deliciosa muestra de lo bien que sentía las caricias propinadas hasta ahora en su pecho y partes circunvecinas.

Las frías manos del ojinegro descendieron al igual que su cuerpo, tirando de un solo jalón del pantalón naranja que llevaba el rubio, llevándose entre este la _no menos _estorbosa ropa interior.

El cuerpo del rubio en todo su esplendor, se mantuvo unos minutos a gatas sobre el rubio a la altura de los pies de este, admirado de ser aquel que estuviese viendo tan bella escultura humana. Sonrió una vez más cuando Naruto posó sus manos sobre su entrepierna, mostrando un rojizo tono en sus tostadas mejillas. Una imagen sin duda, malditamente sensual.

–– No te rías… te–me. – pronunció por sílabas queriendo recalcar aquella palabra. La sonrisa por extraño que pareciese, no desapareció del rostro pálido del Uchiha, por el contrario, se agrandó.

Agachó su cuerpo y besó una de las piernas del chico tendido sobre el suelo, besó la otra subiendo un poco, depositando un beso altercadamente en tanto ascendía sobre dichas extremidades. Los besos siguieron, cuando llegó hasta la parte media del cuerpo, besó la cadera, sintiendo un estremecimiento del chico bajo él. Su vista subió sin despegar sus labios de aquella acanelada piel, encontrándose con la azul mirada la cual no perdía detalle alguno de sus acciones.

Removió las manos de Naruto que seguían tapando su parte íntima, besando todo alrededor, escuchando como la respiración del Uzumaki se volvía irregular, el pecho de este subía y bajaba de manera precipitada.

Pero todo se borró de aquella mente cuando sintió una calidez rodear su sexo, envolverle de forma única, un exquisito vaivén fue el siguiente movimiento, la boca del moreno succionaba y lamía lo largo de dicha extremidad, sacándola y metiéndola una y otra vez en su húmeda boca.

–– Ahhh… Mmmfh. – un gritillo escapó de forma sonora de los labios de Naruto, mordiendo su labio inferior al escucharse tan ruidoso, pasaron lentos y tortuosos minutos llenos de placer en los que el Uchiha seguía con su trabajo y Naruto apretaba los negros cabellos con una de sus manos, queriendo sentir más de aquella calida boca.

Minutos después, no pudo evitar terminar en la boca del chico, quien ya lo veía venir. Sasuke tragó el espeso líquido y continuó su recorrido, hundiendo su lengua en el ombligo, causando con ello, cosquillas al otro, que desesperado, le tomó con ambas manos del rostro, jalándolo hasta su rostro para besarle, para enredar una vez más sus lenguas y sentir que le tenía, que lo que estaba sucediendo no era una ilusión, tampoco un sueño húmedo o alguna fantasía despierto.

–– Estamos en desventaja. – afirmó con un gracioso puchero en los labios, bajando sus manos por los hombros de la pálida piel expuesta, retirando la ropa mientras le acariciaba cada rincón expuesto ante su acto.

Los besos y toques no se hicieron esperar una vez que ambos estuvieron en la misma condición, la ropa botada por algún sitio y ellos disfrutaban de la piel contraria, intercambiando saliva de cuando en cuando, lamiendo cada parte del otro.

–– Sasuke… – murmuró sobre el oído del aludido. – Toma lo que es tuyo. – pidió de forma sugestiva y sensual.

–– Pensé que nunca lo dirías. – afirmó el moreno, dejando viajar su mano por toda la columna vertebral del rubio, deslizando la punta de sus dedos por entre las nalgas de este. Movió de forma circular su dedo medio, separando un poco las abultadas sentaderas del rubio para darse paso a la virgen entrada de este. Apenas introdujo un dedo lo removió, sacando y metiendo como si le envistiera, moviendo en círculos, preparando hasta meter un segundo intruso, la entrada poco a poco se acostumbraba a la invasión, lo que en un comienzo era molesto, terminaba por brindarle completo éxtasis.

Las manos del rubio permanecían sobre el pecho de Sasuke, ambos abrazados mientras el último se dedicaba a preparar la entrada de Naruto…

–– Ven. – dijo el moreno sacando sus dedos y sentándose, el otro dio un respingo al sentir como abandonaba la acción placentera, pero sabía que otra aún mejor se avecinaba. – Así será mejor… iremos a tu ritmo. – mencionó el Uchiha, eso sería un acto de principio doloroso para el rubio y no deseaba lastimarle mas.

Naruto comprendió y se sentó de frente al chico, colocó sus manos sobre los hombros de Sasuke y poco a poco se acomodó, apenas y pudo sentir la punta queriendo abrirse paso y comenzó a bajar más, sintiendo un dolor indescriptible mezclado con un fascinante placer jamás experimentado con anterioridad. Sus ojos se apretaron y decidido, de un movimiento bajó, gritando en coro al otro cuando se sintieron fundidos en uno.

–– Si serás… usuratonkashi. – bramó molesto al ver la expresión dolorosa en el rubio. – Quiero que recuerdes esto siempre, y no por que no puedas sentarte en una semana. – se quejó. Las manos del rubio apretaron los hombros ajenos, hundiendo su cabeza en la curva de ese delicioso y pálido cuello que ya había probado muchas veces en ese rato.

Pasaron un rato, la molesta sensación cedió y fue Naruto quien comenzó a subir, saliendo un poco para introducirse una vez más, sintiendo el placer recorriendo sus venas, sus ojos se cerraron ante la sensación y su cabeza se echó hacia atrás arqueando su espalda en el acto. Sasuke tomó de la cadera al chico, marcando un rítmico compás, que a ambos les estaba llevando al cielo.

Minutos de frecuentes y fuertes embestidas, Sasuke mordía un poco el cuello expuesto ante sus labios, evitando así gemir ruidosamente, mientras por parte del rubio ya no podía aguantar más los jadeos que amenazaban con llenar sus oídos y los de su _ahora _amante.

–– Naruto… voy a… – trató de avisar el menor de los Uchiha, sintiendo la irrupción de la boca ajena, metiendo la lengua en su boca, besándole de forma necesitada, callando cualquier cosa que hubiese intentado decir.

Ambos terminaron, Naruto por segunda ocasión, a la par que el Uchiha en su interior. Los besos no se detuvieron, aunque sus pulmones clamaran por aire ante tanto movimiento, ellos respiraban agitados por la nariz, evitando así el separarse. Rato después Sasuke salió de aquel envolvente interior, que sin duda, volvería a ocupar.

Permanecieron extendidos en el suelo, respirando agitados y recuperando fuerzas.

–– Ven… – dijo el rubio poniéndose de pie luego de incontables minutos de silencio. Sasuke estiró su mano tomando la que se le ofrecía para ayudarle a ponerse en pie.

–– ¿Ahora que se te ocurrió? – preguntó caminando tras el chico que le jalaba de la mano. Escuchó la cascada y divisó el agua, olvidando por un momento el lugar en que se encontraban.

Naruto guió al chico hasta el agua, la cual estaba fría, fueron hasta la parte central de aquel lago, disfrutándose aún entre caricias. Sasuke abrazó por la espalda al rubio, enredando sus brazos por la cintura, amoldando sus cuerpos en completa perfección.

Recargó su barbilla sobre el hombro ajeno y besó la mejilla a su alcance.

–– Lo siento. – murmuró apenas audible para el otro chico. Quien apenas e iba preguntar cuando sintió la lengua del otro repasar la herida en su cuello, sintiendo una mano buscar la suya para sacarla del agua y después depositar un sutil beso sobre la herida. – En verdad estaba aterrado. – confesó en respuesta a la persistente pregunta con que inicio todo. – Tienes razón, tenía mucho miedo de lo que sentía y lo más sencillo fue huir. – continuó. El cuerpo de Naruto se removió, girando para ver esos intensos ojos negros, los cuales no parecían mentirle. – Pero el ver la fecha de nuestro encuentro, tallada en aquel árbol me asustó más, reviviendo aún más mis sentimientos.

–– Sasuke yo…– un dedo sobre sus labios le silenció.

–– Te amo. – soltó las ansiadas palabras que el rubio moría por escuchar. Recibiendo un par de segundos después, un beso por parte del otro.

–– Te tardaste en decirlo. – regaño, sacando una sonrisa al estoico rostro del chico.

–– Dobe. – murmuró entrecerrando sus ojos.

–– Teme. – devolvió con el mismo gesto, pero un tanto mas feliz. De pronto la felicidad en el rostro se perdió. Debía hacer la pregunta. – Sasuke tú… ¿Te volverás a marchar? – indagó desviando su mirada a un punto muerto.

–– Si tú te vas, lo haré, porque de hoy en adelante… A tú lado permaneceré. – aclaró besando la frente del rubio, quien le abrazó con mayor fuerza.

O**w**a**r**i.

_**¤Ž**_**h**_**ё**_**и**_**α H**_**î**_**K¤**_

_"…La libertad es, en la filosofía, la razón; en el arte, la inspiración; en la política, el derecho..."  
__V_**ícto**_r H_**ug**_o_

▫◊▫ ◦ ▫◊▫ ◦ ▫◊▫ ◦ ▫◊▫ ◦ ▫◊▫ ◦ ▫◊▫ ◦ ▫◊▫ ◦ ▫◊▫  
Bien, otro One shot de esta pareja, mi segundo fic de la serie y mi primer lemmon de ellos D espero que les haya gustado. Me encantaría conocer sus opiniones, ya que apenas estoy comenzando con la cosquillita de escribir mas sobre la pareja.

Opiniones, ya sean críticas constructivas u algún consejo, o porque no, también una felicitación... Solo dejen un review.  
Gracias a quienes leen.

Saludos . . .


End file.
